


Продавец мороженого

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream, Implied Slash, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Underage Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Касьян щурился, скрипел зубами и обливался потом. Ему было жарко. У него закончилась вода. Чертов ящик грел, как печка. Чертов мальчишка, склонившийся над ящиком, битых десять минут выбирал мороженое.





	Продавец мороженого

Жара давила немилосердно. Лишь редкий ветер приносил облегчение, хотя тоже был горячий, он поднимал с тропинок раскаленную белую пыль и уносил в выцветшее небо. Листья на липах уныло обвисли. По зеленоватой воде карьера танцевали, слепя глаза, блики.  
Касьян щурился, скрипел зубами и обливался потом. Ему было жарко. У него закончилась вода. Чертов ящик грел, как печка. Чертов мальчишка, склонившийся над ящиком, битых десять минут выбирал мороженое. Было бы из чего выбирать – в отсеках остались несколько мятых стаканчиков «Топ» да столько же не менее мятых эскимо. Мальчишка изучал их так вдумчиво, словно сравнивал технические характеристики.  
Касьяну хотелось взять мальчишку за голову и впечатать носом в прозрачную крышку – пусть посмотрит поближе. Касьяну хотелось, чтобы мальчишка определился уже, наконец, и чтобы из-под отодвинутой крышки пахнуло холодом. Касьяну хотелось, чтобы скорее наступила зима.  
– Ты покупать будешь или любоваться? – не выдержал он.  
– Любоваться, – ответил мальчишка, не отрываясь от созерцания содержимого ларя.  
Касьян сгреб его за шкирку и коротко, сильно ткнул мордой в стекло, повозил, размазывая кровь. На жаре она быстро сворачивалась, твердея некрасивыми коричневыми хлопьями – совсем не так, как на снегу.  
– У меня денег нет, – добавил мальчишка, и Касьян моргнул, выныривая из фантазий.  
– А я не занимаюсь благотворительностью, – буркнул он.  
Мальчишка пожал плечами и отошел. Недалеко – до ближайшей лавки, торчащей на самом солнцепеке. От одного его вида у Касьяна загудела голова, и показалось, будто сделалось вдвое жарче. Поморщившись, он отвел взгляд, посмотрел по сторонам. Вокруг были люди – загорали на крохотном грязноватом пляжике, сидели на газонах, прогуливались, сжимая бутылки с разноцветной газировкой, под деревьями. Дети с визгом проносились мимо на велосипедах и самокатах.  
Но их двоих словно бы окружил раскаленный пузырь тишины. Они жарились в нем вместе – Касьян под бесполезным аляповатым зонтом и мальчишка в десятке несчастных шагов от точно такой же лавки, свободной и в тени лип.  
От жары плавились мозги.  
Пошарив по карманам, Касьян выудил блестящий рубль, бросил в кассу.  
– Эй ты, безденежный, иди сюда.  
Мальчишка чуть помедлил, но поднялся и подошел. Касьян затаил дыхание от предвкушения. Отодвинув крышку, склонился над ларем, лицом и шеей впитывая рванувшийся изнутри холодный воздух. Блаженный, но короткий миг. Мстительно нащупав самый искореженный стаканчик, Касьян с сожалением задвинул крышку обратно и сунул мальчишке ледяную пачку.  
– А говорил, благотворительностью не занимаешься, – сказал тот.  
– Бери и вали, пока я не передумал, – оскалился Касьян.  
Мальчишка взял и, сделав несколько шагов в сторону, принялся разворачивать обертку. Пока он ковырялся, Касьян смог рассмотреть его внимательнее. Мальчишке можно было с равным успехом дать четырнадцать или восемнадцать, синяя выгоревшая футболка с темными пятнами пота болталась на нем мешком, а джинсы, напротив, обтягивали слишком сильно. Дыры на них могли быть данью моде, свидетельствовать о наплевательском отношении к собственному внешнему виду, а может, у мальчишки и впрямь не было денег на новые. Кроссовки, некогда белые, посерели, как старый лед.  
– Я просто хотел открыть ящик, – буркнул Касьян. – Почувствовать холод.  
Он сказал это скорее себе, чем мальчишке, но тот оторвался от изучения стаканчика.  
– Это же твой ящик. Ты можешь открывать его, сколько хочешь.  
Обертка выпала из его рук и спланировала на асфальт, на миг полыхнув серебристой изнанкой. Мальчишка нагнулся подобрать, но порыв горячего ветра погнал обертку прочь, и мальчишка побрел за ней, сильно сутулясь и кусая мороженое на ходу.  
Касьян, отвернувшись, стал смотреть на карьер. Если прищуриться, можно было представить, как воду сковывает лед, гладкий и скользкий, блаженно холодный, и она стоит под ним, зеленоватая, спокойная. 

*

Прогнозы по-прежнему твердили о жаре, утро было перегрето сверх меры. Касьян зевал. Ему снился зимний лес, там было тихо и торжественно, только потрескивали от мороза черные деревья, да изредка осыпался снег с ветвей. Это был хороший сон. Касьян закрыл глаза, чтобы удержать его дольше.  
– Почему никто не замечает, как ты появляешься?  
Притворяться, что мальчишки здесь нет, больше не получалось. Касьян сердито посмотрел в сторону лавки.  
– Халява закончилась еще вчера.  
– У меня есть.  
Мальчишка, не вставая, порылся в кармане драных джинсов и выудил горсть мелочи.  
– Да ты богатей, – хмыкнул Касьян. – На паперти стоял? Или лошадь на рынке увел?  
– Паперти? – озадаченно переспросил мальчишка. – Какой паперти?  
– Лошадь? – передразнил его Касьян. – Какая лошадь? Все вы так говорите.  
Издевался, конечно – мальчишка, хоть и смуглый, на цыгана не походил, а вокруг было не то место и, пожалуй, уже не то время.  
– Паперть – это крыльцо церкви, – сжалился он. – Будешь брать или богатством пришел похвастаться?  
Мальчишка встал. У него был впечатляющий фонарь под глазом. И те же джинсы, и те же грязные кеды, а вот футболка другая, тоже поблекшая и мешковатая, но красная.  
Красный… В том черном лесу была рябина, вспомнил Касьян и закусил губу от бессильного желания оказаться в ледяной хрустящей тишине среди нетронутых сугробов.  
– Пломбир, – сказал мальчишка, успевший подойти к ларю, и высыпал на пластиковое блюдце пригоршню замызганных монет – ну точно милостыню просил!  
Касьян долго, демонстративно пересчитывал пятаки, прежде чем ссыпать их в кассу. Затем отодвинул крышку и зажмурился от удовольствия. Мальчишка, получив пачку, приложил ее к скуле.  
– Упал? – без особого интереса спросил Касьян.  
Мальчишка покосился на него поверх мороженого.  
– Угу. Вчера.  
– На чей кулак? – Не получив ответа, Касьян продолжил: – Кстати, холод только к свежему синяку прикладывают, тебе, наоборот, тепло нужно. Не переводи продукты, иди пирожок купи, раз ты сегодня богатенький Буратино. Объяснить, кто такой Буратино?  
– У тебя ресницы красивые, – сказал мальчишка вместо того, чтобы обидеться. – Длинные. И брови густые, мне нравятся.  
– Поднимите мне веки, не вижу, – пробормотал Касьян. – Ты ко мне клеишься, что ли? Так я малолеток не трахаю.  
– Мне восемнадцать, – насупился мальчишка.  
– Через пару лет исполнится?  
Мальчишка несколько секунд таращился на него, и Касьяну вдруг подумалось, что у него неплохое лицо, не сказать чтобы тонкое, но с правильными чертами, такое хорошо бы смотрелось на статуе, а еще лучше – на ледяной фигуре, идеальной в своей хрупкости и недолговечности. Каким бы он был – твердый, побелевший, холодный – на заснеженной поляне, в тишине, среди черных деревьев.  
– Почему никто не замечает, как ты появляешься?  
Касьян вздрогнул. Зимнего леса не было, вокруг кипело лето, яркая зелень била в глаза, и воздух уже дрожал, накаляясь. Мальчишка смотрел на него исподлобья, так старательно облизывая свой пломбир, что это начинало выглядеть неловко.  
– Тебя нет, а потом ты просто есть. С зонтиком и со всем этим, – он качнул подбородком, указывая на ларь. – Но никто не замечает.  
– А если никто не замечает, – назидательно сказал Касьян, – то и ты помалкивай. Видеть то, чего не видят другие, в приличном обществе считается дурным тоном. Задавать слишком много вопросов, кстати, тоже.  
– И ты сказал, что халява закончилась еще вчера, так?  
Похоже, к приличному обществу мальчишка себя не относил – вполне, по мнению Касьяна, обоснованно.  
– Ну и?  
– Когда ты дал мне мороженое?  
Касьян вздохнул. И даже не прогонишь его под предлогом, что работать мешает – хоть бы какой завалящий карапуз тянул мамашу к ларю с завываниями: «Ну еще одно купи!» Так нет, когда надо – не дождешься.  
– Вчера. О чем уже очень жалею.  
– Две недели назад, – с не понятным Касьяну торжеством выпалил мальчишка. – Даже две с половиной.  
Лишившийся внимания пломбир начал подтаивать, тяжелая белая капля упала прямо на грязную кроссовку. Не то чтобы кроссовка от этого стала выглядеть намного хуже.  
– И что ты пытаешься доказать? – устало спросил Касьян. – Эта тягомотина, знаешь ли, здорово засасывает. Каждый день одно и то же. Вчера, на прошлой неделе… Какая разница. Тебе-то что?  
– Просто странно, – не отставал мальчишка. – Ты странный.  
Белых клякс у его ног прибавилось. Снег, подумал Касьян, глядя на асфальт. Холодный белый снег, холодный черный лес. Ледяная статуя на тихой поляне. С отвращением втянув горячий воздух, он перешел в наступление:  
– Странный и странный, твое какое дело? Решил в охотников за привидениями поиграть? Будешь за мной с пылесосом бегать? Или сразу с осиновым колом, чтобы не мелочиться?  
Мальчишка втянул голову в плечи и даже сделал шаг назад. Касьян сообразил, что незаметно для себя перешел практически на крик.  
– Так давай, вперед и с песней, – сказал он чуть спокойнее. – Мальчик решил поиграть в шпионов, очень по-взрослому. Вон в тех кустах можно спрятаться, только в собачье дерьмо не вляпайся. Могу одолжить солнечные очки и бинокль, свои у тебя вряд ли имеются. Даже подыграю: буду стоять с подозрительным лицом, отберу у малышни мелки, нарисую загадочные знаки… Мальчику скучно, мальчика надо развлекать.  
Под конец тирады Касьян буквально чувствовал, как уши мальчишки излучают жар. Словно окружающая действительность и без того не напоминала медленно закипающий суп.  
– Сгинь с глаз моих, будь добр, – завершил он слегка непоследовательно и почти жалобно.  
Мальчишка развернулся, и через несколько секунд о его присутствии напоминали только неряшливые подсыхающие пятна возле ларя.  
– Паршивец, – пробормотал Касьян.  
Со слабой надеждой, переходящей в отчаяние, он оглядел окрестности.  
Ему страстно хотелось открыть ящик. 

*

Дни и правда походили друг на друга. Иногда было жарко, иногда – не очень, иногда шел дождь. Небо было синее, белое, серое. Вода блестела на солнце, рябила, шла кругами от падающих капель. От надоевшего ларя веяло теплом, и куда реже – на короткие драгоценные секунды – холодом из-под отодвинутой крышки. Череда лиц текла прерывистой, невнятно-пестрой лентой.  
В какой-то момент Касьян сделал глубокий вдох, и картинка вокруг, замедлившись, ожила. Было утро, пасмурное и промозглое, люди проходили мимо в джинсах и куртках, поднимали воротники. Шелестели на холодном ветру листья – еще зеленые.  
– Два пломбира.  
Касьян моргнул, фокусируясь. Мальчишка стоял перед ларем, по обыкновению протягивая горсть мелочи.  
– Какое сегодня число? – спросил Касьян.  
– Двадцатое, – ответил мальчишка. И добавил, подумав: – Сентября. Воскресенье.  
– Уже осень, – пробормотал Касьян.  
Деньги он не брал, и мальчишка ссыпал их на блюдце. Рукав тонкой грязно-серой водолазки сдвинулся, обнажая темное пятно. Касьян поймал мальчишку за ледяные пальцы и задрал рукав выше – мальчишка вздрогнул, но руку выдергивать не стал.  
– Снова упал? – поинтересовался Касьян.  
Вышло почти сочувственно: градус его язвительности понизился вместе со столбиком термометра.  
Мальчишка что-то промычал, пряча взгляд.  
– Папка делётся, – пропищало что-то снизу.  
Касьян отпустил мальчишку и заглянул за ларь – оттуда на него смотрело мелкое существо, все огромные черные глаза и неоново-желтый вырвиглазный берет.  
– Это сестра, – торопливо, будто извиняясь, сказал мальчишка.  
– Сестла, – с удовольствием повторило существо.  
Касьян молча выудил два пломбира, одну порцию отдал мальчишке, вторую уронил за ларь. Перегнувшись животом через крышку, поглядел, как существо ловко, зубами, расправляется с оберткой.  
– Она не простудится, – зачем-то сообщил мальчишка. – Она зимой снег ест и сосульки грызет.  
– Глызет, – подтвердило существо и так свирепо впилось в стаканчик, что Касьян поспешил выпрямиться.  
Мальчишка, похоже, морозоустойчивостью существа похвастаться не мог – мелко вздрагивал, губы обвело фиолетовым. Ниже водолазки оказались все те же драные джинсы и затрапезного вида кроссовки.  
– Не застынешь? – спросил Касьян, глазами указывая на мороженое.  
Мальчишка пожал плечами.  
– Я как-то привык уже… у тебя покупать.  
– А то ты каждый день покупал, – не впечатлился Касьян.  
– Не каждый, – согласился мальчишка. – Я ж работал. А сейчас учусь. И денег не всегда… Раза два в неделю приходил. Ты меня не узнавал, по-моему. Но я хотел, чтобы ты… ну, почувствовал свой холод.  
Касьян хмыкнул и ничего не сказал. Мальчишка тоже замолк. Он принялся теребить обертку – медленно и мучительно, собираясь, видимо, разворачивать мороженое до весны, не меньше. К этому времени он, конечно, примерз бы к асфальту, подумал Касьян, снова воображая белую холодную статую, и тогда можно было бы забрать его в тихий черный лес с прозрачным от мороза воздухом. Там ему было бы хорошо, лучше, чем здесь.  
По зонту забарабанило.  
– Дождик, – заметило существо и потом: – На. Еще.  
Мальчишка забрал у существа блестящие лохмотья, оставшиеся от обертки, и вручил свою порцию. Существо прочавкало что-то вроде «спасибо».  
– Оно не жуя глотает? – спросил Касьян с невольным уважением.  
– Я она, – неожиданно внятно поправило существо и снова зачавкало.  
Касьян пожал плечами.  
– Она любит мороженое, – сказал мальчишка – опять этим извиняющимся тоном.  
Усиливающийся дождь разрисовывал его серую водолазку темными кляксами. Мальчишка ежился все чаще, утирал лицо. Касьян, полуприкрыв глаза, представлял снегопад.  
– Сколько тебе лет?  
Касьян шумно выдохнул. Они мешали ему смотреть на снег – мальчишка и его существо.  
– Больше, чем тебе, – буркнул он. – Вам никуда не надо?  
– Не-а, – ответило существо жизнерадостно. – Дома папка злой. Делётся.  
Мальчишка шикнул, уши у него слегка порозовели.  
– Дайте сдачи, – мстительно посоветовал Касьян.  
– Я не могу, я девочка, девочки не делутся.  
Две порции мороженого должны были приморозить язык существа к нёбу, но, похоже, оказали совершенно противоположный эффект.  
– Пусть тогда твой брат даст сдачи, – откровенно развлекался Касьян.  
– Он дает, – доверительно поделилось существо. – Но папка сильный. Блат тоже сильный, но папка сильнее. Я всегда плячусь, когда они делутся.  
Касьян все ждал, что мальчишка, окончательно застыдившись, схватит существо в охапку и исчезнет с горизонта. Однако тот стоически терпел, даже не пытаясь заткнуть существу рот, только на Касьяна не смотрел, и уши у него сделались совсем рябиновые.  
– А ты сталый, – вдруг свернуло существо в какую-то другую степь. – Как баба Мафа.  
– Само ты баба, – опешил Касьян.  
– Сама, – педантично поправило существо. – Сталый, а говолить не умеешь.  
– Сначала букву «Р» выговаривать научись, – отбрил Касьян, снова перегибаясь через ящик. – Что это еще за баба Мафа…  
– Марфа, – тихо вставил мальчишка. – Это прабабка моя, она умерла весной. Она была…  
– Сталая, – перебило существо. – Как ты. Ты тоже умлёшь весной?  
– Не надейся, – отрезал Касьян.  
Мальчишка забеспокоился.  
– Ну хватит, – прикрикнул он на существо и повернулся к Касьяну. – Извини, она еще маленькая, иногда глупости говорит.  
– Не глупости, – канючило существо. – Он сталый, он смотлит, как баба Мафа…  
– Извини, – повторил мальчишка, делая существу страшные глаза.  
– Не глупости! – существо топнуло ногой.  
И угодило прямо в лужу. Грязные брызги полетели на многострадальные мальчишкины кроссовки и безнадежно выпачкали существу розовые колготки. Существо обозрело ущерб, лицо его угрожающе сморщилось.  
– Ты стаканчик не доела? – торопливо спросил мальчишка. – Иди уткам отдай. Смотри, сколько уток.  
Несколько секунд существо корчило гримасы, но желание покормить уток пересилило. Угукнув, существо вприпрыжку побежало к пруду.  
– Извини, – в третий раз сказал мальчишка.  
Касьян присел на пластиковый стул, оперся о ларь локтями.  
– За что?  
– За то, что она сказала.  
– Вообще-то, все правильно сказа… ла.  
Синеватые губы растянулись в неуверенной улыбке.  
– И тебе сто два года?  
– Нет. Больше.  
Улыбка растаяла, как снежинка на солнце. Касьян смотрел не мигая.  
– Кто ты? – спросил мальчишка.  
– Продавец мороженого, – ответил Касьян. – Но сезон уже кончился.  
Он встал и сложил зонтик, яркое пятно, смутно напоминающее о жаре. Даже не вздрогнул от града холодных брызг.  
– Ты больше не придешь? – встревоженно спросил мальчишка.  
Касьян молча покачал головой.  
– А следующим летом?  
– Не знаю.  
– Я хочу тебя еще увидеть.  
– А зря.  
Касьян посмотрел на него с раздражением. Лицо у мальчишки было мокрое и отчаянное. Темные волосы прилипли ко лбу. Глупый.  
– Шел бы ты к… сестре. Там берег скользкий.  
Не успеет пикнуть – вместо уток рыб накормит, добавил он про себя.  
Мальчишка, вздрогнув, кинул взгляд через плечо. Но вырвиглазный берет уверенно маячил возле карьера, и мальчишка успокоился.  
– Я еще рубль тебе должен, – жалобно сказал он. – Я верну.  
Перед глазами Касьяна встало замерзшее озеро с черной, как чернильная клякса, полыньей посредине. К полынье шла цепочка следов – мальчишка пер вперед, как баран, оставив позади целый частокол предупреждающих знаков. Сам виноват.  
– В последний день старого года, – буркнул он. – В семь утра. Здесь же. У тебя есть пять месяцев, чтобы передумать.  
– Да-да, – оживился мальчишка.  
Последней фразы он, видимо, старательно не услышал. Вернее, как оказалось, услышал, но не в том смысле, в котором надо бы.  
– Стой, а почему пять? До тридцать первого декабря три месяца же, если этого не считать.  
Касьян страдальчески поморщился.  
– Двадцать девятого февраля. На этом самом месте. В семь утра. Прощай.  
Мальчишка, негодник, уходить и не думал, наоборот, вытаращился, как филин. Но смотреть бесконечно он не мог, и Касьян просто подождал, пока он моргнет. 

*

Мальчишка стоял под фонарем, в рассеянном потоке слабого света, почти забитого бушующей с вечера метелью. Голову и плечи мальчишки густо покрывал снег. Мальчишка уже перестал пританцовывать и не пытался отряхнуться, просто стоял и трясся, обхватив себя руками.  
– Все-таки пришел, – сказал Касьян ему в спину.  
Мальчишка медленно, будто заржавевший, развернулся. Кончик носа у него побелел, снег склеил ресницы. Он попытался что-то сказать, но судорожно сведенные челюсти мешали. Касьян сделал еще шаг, поймал отшатнувшегося мальчишку за плечи и поцеловал в лоб. Когда он отстранился, мальчишка ошалело заморгал.  
– Как Снежная Королева, да? – сказал он, нерешительно улыбаясь. – Я читал сестре. Сейчас ты поцелуешь меня еще раз, и я всех забуду?  
– Больше я не буду целовать тебя, – процитировал Касьян. – А не то зацелую до смерти.  
– Ты правда так умеешь? – спросил мальчишка – немного с опаской, но больше с восхищением.  
Касьян дернул его за рукав куртки.  
– Надо двигаться. Ты не чувствуешь холод, но от переохлаждения тебя это не спасет. И нос разотри, отморозишь.  
Мальчишка зачарованно уставился на собственные пальцы, согнул, разогнул – с явным трудом.  
– Круто, – сказал он. – То есть, я замерзаю, но не чувствую?  
Крутого в этом было мало даже по мнению Касьяна, которому такая ситуация грозила меньше всего.  
И хотя летом он так и не смог ткнуть мальчишку мордой в стекло, сейчас у него появился шанс за это отыграться, и сдерживаться Касьян не стал. Одной рукой ухватив мальчишку за капюшон, другой он поймал конец его же шарфа и от души повозил им мальчишку по лицу. Впрочем, отпустил, как только мальчишка начал всерьез, хоть и довольно бестолково, сопротивляться. Неудивительно, что в «длаке» с папашей он выходил отнюдь не победителем. А может, стоило подержать дольше? Пусть бы согрелся. Или хотя бы испугался.  
Мальчишка не испугался – только отпрыгнул на пару шагов. Посмотрел негодующе, но промолчал, приставил сложенные лодочкой ладони к лицу и засопел пострадавшим носом.  
Касьян, развернувшись, пошел по асфальтовой дорожке, огибающей карьер, сейчас невидимой, потому что снег лежал выше щиколотки. Ветер, как по волшебству, унялся, снежные хлопья кружились в тусклом свете фонарей – красиво, как на рождественской картинке. Последний день старого года. Темное время.  
– Ты изменился. – Позади заскрипел снег, и мальчишка зашагал рядом. – Летом ты был ну… как человек, которому жарко, работа дурацкая, платят мало. А сейчас ты спокойный. И уверенный. На своем месте.  
– И в свой день, что немаловажно, – добавил Касьян. – Как отец?  
– Он вчера не пришел домой, – сказал мальчишка.  
– После такой ночи может и не прийти.  
Мальчишка дернул плечами.  
– Я бы не плакал. Но он просто остался у кого-то из собутыльников, наверное, – он помолчал. – Раньше я ходил его искать. Боялся, что Машку заберут в детдом, если с ним что-то случится. А сейчас Машка у тети Гали, материной сестры. Она пообещала, что оформит над Машкой опекунство. Что нам надо добиваться, чтобы отца лишили прав, а не молчать. Я надеюсь, что он замерз где-нибудь под забором, тогда все будет легче.  
Значит, существо зовут Машка, подумал Касьян и спросил:  
– А что тогда будет с тобой?  
– Мне все равно. Главное чтобы Машке было хорошо. Может, тетя Галя станет попечителем… Вряд ли, конечно, на что я ей сдался, я ведь не хорошенькая маленькая девочка, – мальчишка фыркнул. – Но мне все равно совсем немного осталось до…  
Он осекся.  
– Вот ты и выдал страшный секрет, что тебе нет восемнадцати, – поддел Касьян.  
– Ты это еще летом понял.  
Мальчишка сделал обрывочный жест – будто собирался пихнуть Касьяна в бок, но спохватился. Даже дернулся в сторону для верности, тут же врезавшись в лавку.  
– Блин.  
Касьян остановился.  
– Хочешь, я тебя заберу?  
– Когда? – с пугающей быстротой спросил мальчишка и, словно устыдившись, принялся разгребать ногой сугроб.  
На нем были те же грязные кроссовки, Касьян даже в полутьме разглядел.  
– Сейчас. Никаких документов, никаких подписей. Просто твое устное согласие.  
– А… куда? – мальчишка упорно взбивал снежную кашу. – Что за место?  
– Холодное. Спокойное. Красивое. – В мыслях Касьяна вставала белая поляна, окруженная черным, с алыми вспышками, лесом. – Где тебя больше никто никогда не побеспокоит.  
– И никто никогда не найдет, да? – мальчишка вскинул голову, криво ухмыльнулся. – Я бы решил, что ты маньяк, только ты согласие спрашиваешь. Наверное, маньяки и такие бывают, не знаю. А я еще сам за тобой бегаю…  
Касьян молча смотрел на него. Мальчишка топтался на месте, потом выругался сквозь зубы.  
– И как мы попадем в это твое красивое место?  
– Я поцелую тебя еще раз, и мы пойдем вон туда.  
Касьян показал, и мальчишка повернулся, уставился на черное пятно незамерзшей воды. Потом сел на засыпанную снегом лавку – так резко, будто подкосило ноги. Уткнулся лицом в ладони. Касьян ждал.  
– До меня только сейчас дошло, что это все по-настоящему, – невнятно сказал мальчишка. – Что будет, если я туда пойду? Попаду в твое красивое место? Или всплыву, когда потеплеет?  
– Или одно другому не мешает? – в тон продолжил Касьян.  
Мальчишка сердито посмотрел на него, запрокинув голову. Снег падал ему на лицо, вспыхивал каплями на щеках.  
– Почему я вообще сижу и сомневаюсь вместо того, чтобы делать ноги от шизика, который подбивает меня утопиться?  
– Хороший вопрос, – согласился Касьян. – Но задавать его нужно не мне.  
Мальчишка помолчал еще немного. Потом с силой выдохнул.  
– У меня есть сестра, и с ней все будет хорошо. У меня есть отец, в лучшем случае, мне придется его хоронить, в худшем – он вернется и будет дальше меня избивать, но я больше не собираюсь этого терпеть. Моя жизнь – дерьмо, но я выкарабкаюсь. И иди ты в задницу.  
Не вставая, он сунул руку в карман и долго искал что-то непослушными пальцами, а отыскав, размахнулся. Монета, блеснув напоследок, неслышно скрылась в черной воде. Мальчишка, злой, раскрасневшийся, уставился на Касьяна с вызовом. Сейчас в нем кипело так много жизненной силы, что это было красиво, пусть и совершенно чуждо.  
– Спасибо, что вернул, – сказал Касьян, любуясь. – Рубль. Это было важно.  
– Я выкинул его в воду.  
– Нет, ты его вернул.  
Мальчишка, вздохнув, медленно поднялся с лавки.  
– Может, ты все-таки просто псих, – задумчиво произнес он. – И умеешь гипнотизировать, к примеру. Поэтому я не видел, как ты приходишь и уходишь. И что мне не холодно, ты тоже внушил.  
– Может, да, – не стал спорить Касьян. – А может, и нет.  
– Но способ внушения мне понравился, – прибавил мальчишка с неожиданным, слегка отдающим истерикой весельем. – А оно наоборот тоже работает?  
Касьян поднял брови.  
– Если я тебя поцелую.  
– Нет.  
– Ничего не будет? – уточнил мальчишка.  
– Совсем ничего.  
Мальчишка качнулся к нему, коротко ткнулся губами, застыл на момент – и побежал прочь. Фигура его быстро растворилась в темноте, но Касьян еще долго слышал, как скрипит снег под грязными кроссовками.  
Он еще постоял возле лавки, но недолго. Его звала монета, хранившая последний след человеческого тепла. Звал зимний лес, тихий и черный, глубокий.


End file.
